Latin name of the genus species of the plant claimed: Spathiphyllum hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Monster, The Netherlands. The female parent is xe2x80x9891327-10xe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is xe2x80x9893161-95xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Petrus C. M. Olsthoorn, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Monster, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by tissue culture in week 12 of 1998 in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction and reproduce true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Spathiphyllum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. .Dark green leaf color;
2. Big leaf size;
3. Vigorous growth;
4. Large white inflorescences with large spadix; and
5. Long pedicels.
xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 has darker, glossier, longer and wider leaves than xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 grows 20 to 30 percent more vigorously than xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The inflorescences of xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 are much larger than those of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The spadix of the inflorescences of xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 are 30 to 40 percent larger than the spadix of the inflorescences of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The main vein color of xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 is lighter than the main vein color of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. The inflorescence stem of xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 is darker than the inflorescence stem of xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 is more sensitive to light than xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99, resulting faster lighter leaf color. Finally, in order to get the shoots of a Spathiphyllum to flower gibberalic acid is added. xe2x80x98Cupidoxe2x80x99 needs more than twice the concentration of this hormone than xe2x80x98Sweet Laurettaxe2x80x99 to get the same result.